


Mycroft x Reader "Bus Stop (THE COMMOTION)

by badapplegrell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bye now, F/M, i wrote this quite a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badapplegrell/pseuds/badapplegrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I'm all for stupid titles)</p><p>“Hey, you’re Mykie’s brother aren’t you? Sherlock, was it?” (Y/N) scoffs after taking a closer look. Sherlock nods in response,“Yes. But you shouldn’t call him that.” </p><p>At that, she raises an eyebrow,“Why not, kid?” His eyes widened in surprise,“Because he gets mad if you don’t call him Mycroft.” (Y/N) chuckles,“He doesn’t get mad at me when I do it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft x Reader "Bus Stop (THE COMMOTION)

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYO
> 
> I edited this on 170819 because it is/was God-awful. I am pleasantly surprised this is liked.

×•×•×

Late afternoon drawing near, Sherlock finds himself walking the same route he’s been taking for years to the bus stop. His youthful eyes widen in attempt to study passerbys like his brother has been teaching him, but no matter how many times, he always ended up stuck with not one clue about his person. But the person coming closer to Sherlock did not require a genius to deduce their intentions. Everyday for the past week, this senior studied the small child and his whereabouts. Today, he sees his chance; he wants to bully the young boy.

The racketeer strides pridefully to Sherlock. The young student cranes his neck upwards to see eye-to-eye with the other. The senior towers above him and sneers,“Watcha up to, Holmes?”

“I am simply walking to the bus stop as I have been for the past years.”

“Why, so it can run you over?” he asks snidely and spits inconsiderately on the ground. Sherlock clenches and unclenches his fists in attempt to calm himself. He opens his mouth but is cut shortly when he is lifted off the ground by his coat collar. Sherlock winces when he finds himself generously close to his assailant’s face. The boy cringes in preparation for what he fears would come next.

Before the ruffian’s fist could make contact with Sherlock’s face, someone comes from behind and kicks him in the back of his knees. Sherlock stumbles to the cement when he is released suddenly. A voice sighs indifferently,“The only one who’ll be doing the running is you. That is if you so much as touch a hair on his head I will beat you up so hard you’ll see how Jesus smiles. Now please, apply what you have learned.” Sherlock looks up into the stern eyes of (Y/N). She looks down on him in a less condescending way,“Get up, kid.” The trouble-maker says with attitude,“You mean like this?” He reaches over and pokes the, frankly, plump stomach of Sherlock.

“I don’t appreciate that,” (Y/N) states firmly. In the following second, she round-house kicks him in the stomach. Consecutively, comes a couple a punches straight to the face and torso vicinity. After he us rendered to the dirtied ground, (Y/N) beckons Sherlock to her side with a jerk of her head.

×•×•×

Primarily, their walk to the bus station is silent until (Y/N) notices Sherlock’s sniffles.

“It’s cold. Here, take it. That coat is essentially doing you no good in this weather,” (Y/N) sighs and plops her royal blue scarf on Sherlock. He adjusts it comfortably around his neck and in a muffled voice he says,“Thank you, Ms. (Y/N).” She pops her coat collar and says,“Whatever, kid.” Silence takes over once more. Again, it is she who breaks it.

“Hey, you’re Mykie’s brother aren’t you? Sherlock, was it?” (Y/N) scoffs after taking a closer look. Sherlock nods in response,“Yes. But you shouldn’t call him that.” 

At that, she raises an eyebrow,“Why not, kid?” His eyes widened in surprise,“Because he gets mad if you don’t call him Mycroft.” (Y/N) chuckles,“He doesn’t get mad when I do it.”

Sherlock let’s out a small “oh.” They walk in silence but a more comfortable aura joins them.

They stop when they reach the cross walk. (Y/N) extends her hand and advises,“ ‘Hold hands when crossing the street.’ ” At this, Sherlock makes a disgusted face,“That’s weird. And gross. I’m not gonna hold your hand..!” With exasperation, she groans,“Fine. Here. How about this?” She only extends her index finger. Sherlock reluctantly wraps his hand around it. Even after crossing the street, Sherlock does not let go.

×•×•×

Coming into view, is the bus station. And so is Mycroft looking impatiently at his pocketwatch. Even though they are a few yards away, Sherlock sprints suddenly to Mycroft. In the process, he trips over the long scarf. Sherlock latches onto Mycroft’s leg. Mycroft himself is surprised at his brother’s actions. He looks up to see (Y/N) walking closer. Sherlock is grinning into Mycroft’s pant leg.

(Y/N) shakes her head and in exasperation she says to Mycroft,“Some arse was dumb enough to pick on him. He’s not a problem anymore.” Mycroft observes her slightly bruised knuckles. She lifts her sleeve to scratch her inner elbow and he sees the abrasions on her forearms where she blocked his blows.

For the first time in a while, Mycroft is surprised. He stutters at first but says,“Thank you, Ms. (Y/N).” Mycroft smiles at his little brother. (Y/N) turns around apathetically,“Whatever, Mykie.”

×•×•×

Mycroft flips the page of the textbook blankly. He thinks back to what happened earlier. The student smiles absentmindedly. Sherlock pokes his head from under his desk and shouts suddenly,“Why are you smiling?” Mycroft jumps and slams his book shut.

“I am _not_ , Sherlock..! In fact, you should be writing a letter of thanks and apology to Ms. (Y/N), brother mine,” Mycroft corrects him. With a roll of his eyes, Sherlock continues drawing. He pokes his curly head out again.

“Do you like Ms. (Y/N)?” Sherlock teases suddenly. Mycroft stutters awkwardly,“What makes you say that!” Sherlock jumps up and down excitedly,“You let her call you Mykie!” Mycroft sputters once more,“Absurd!”

“Do you loooove her?”

“No!”

“Ooooh, Mycroft loves (Y/N)! Mycroft loves (Y/N)!” Sherlock prances around merrily and pokes Mycroft’s face and arms.

Mummy Holmes opens the door pleasantly, phone in hand,“What was that, you say Sherlock?” Mycroft groans and puts his head on his desk. He smiles into the pages. Maybe.

×•×•×

The following day after class, (Y/N) nudges Mycroft with her shoulder.

“You dropped something.” Mycroft takes the photo from her fingertips. It is a picture of Sherlock and him together with Redbeard. It serves as a bookmark. He thanks her quietly but before they split in different directions, she yawns.

"I called your house last night to see if Sherlock was alright." Mycroft sports a frown for a second then replies, "So..?" With an "innocent" whistle, she taps the photo twice as a gesture and walks away.

He flips it over. In familiar handwriting it is written in (F/C) marker

"“Mycroft loves (Y/N)!" What's that about?"

-(Y/N)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading..! Your feedback is very much appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
